


Sticky

by Macaroons



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroons/pseuds/Macaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin. Haru. And a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a year, so my apologies if you dislike mistakes, because I completely understand. Also, my first anime fic (written a bit hastily) :)

_"Na-Gi-Sa-kun."_

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Can you tell us why you've brought us here?!" Rei shouts as he points towards the building in front of the four with large flashing neon-lighted letters above the entrance spelling out 'Strip Club'.

"Well, Rin-chan and the others are performing here tonight, so I thought we could watch them!" Nagisa says excitedly, making his way through the doors leaving Haru, Makoto, and Rei standing behind him.

Haru sighs, closing his eyes, opening them again when Rei shouts Nagisa's name, chasing after him inside.

Makoto shifts, "Let's go, Haru." he says, smiling softly at Haru as he walks to the entrance.

One inside, loud music blasts through the speakers installed on the ceiling and he sees people crowding around in specific sections around the building. The lights are dimmed except for the ones on stage. There are five stages: four by the surrounding walls around them and the fifth placed in the center of the building. The place smells of sweat and heat, wincing, Haru covers his nose with the back of his hand.

"Over here Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" The distant shout of Nagisa's voice calling the two of them over to where he and Rei are breaks through the music and he looks over the crowd locating where they are. Makoto spots them first, calling Haru then leading the both of them over to where Rei and Nagisa are standing in front of the center stage.

Looking up onto the stage, Haru sees a brunette male stripper dancing and forming their body against the pole located on the center of the stage, lifting their leg and sliding it down the pole before bringing their head back and smirking seductively to the people gathered around the stage. The gesture causing roars in the crowd and many people closer up on stage are pulling out their wallets reaching for money to give to the stripper. The brunette saunters downs and kneels on the edge of the stage, leaning down and his skimpy outfit leaves no thoughts for imagination. The people stick their money in places they could reach, or are trying to reach. By the time the music stops and the strippers are heading backstage, they have several pieces of money sticking out from the waistband of their clothing.

When the music starts again, several new strippers walk out onto the stages and begin to ready themselves for their performance.

The four of them move from the center stage to a different one, mostly Nagisa leading while the other three follow.

The stage they stop by, the male is wearing a baseball outfit, with a hat covering their hair and face. Minutes pass and orange hair unveils from under the hat and Nagisa shouts.

"Ah! Look, it's Rin-chan's captain!" Nagisa waves, standing on his tiptoes to get higher trying to get his attention.

"Nagisa-kun, he won't see you-" Rei begins before being cut off by Nagisa shouting for Mikoshiba's attention. Looking back on stage, Mikoshiba sends them a grin at the same time he rips off his shirt and throws the cloth into the crowd. People are whistling and shouting.

Haru is tempted to just leave and go back home to take a bath. A long, long bath. The thought very tempting and he starts to walk away, but the music stops again and Mikoshiba starts towards them.

"Hey! What are guys doing here?" Mikoshiba says while he wipes sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. "Ah, are you here to see Matsuoka perform?" He continues when Nagisa nods his head several times. "He's on next."

And that's what stops Haru from leaving and never coming back to this place.

He could stay a while longer, he thinks.

Haru searches the stages from where he's standing trying to find Rin and he hears Mikoshiba asking if Gou is here as well. Glancing back to the center stage, someone walks to the pole. Someone with unmistakably wine red hair sticking out from a cop hat tied-up into a ponytail.

Haru quickly strides over to the stage leaving the others while they talk with Mikoshiba, nudging a few people on his way there to get a closer look at the male on stage, getting ready to perform. When he begins, his moves are a sloppy and awkward and nowhere near seductive, but when the male lifts his head and looks into the crowd, his bright red eyes land on Haru and from a distance, Haru can see a blush forming quickly on his cheeks reaching back to the tips of his ears. Haru can see Rin mouth his name quietly as he bows his head, covering his face with the hat.

The people surrounding the stage are loud, but Haru doesn't hear them, focusing all his attention on the male on stage. He watches intently every move Rin makes and he glares at the people whistling when Rin unbuttons a few of the top of his police uniform.

Haru's eyes wonder over his body, observing his tight uniform, his muscles, and the way they seem to ripple every time he moves his arms. He watches the sweat forming and sliding slowly down and soaking into the 'V' of his open uniform shirt, and the little droplets slipping down the side of his face and stopping at his jawline.

He hears the others coming towards him, Mikoshiba's voice loud and distinct in his ears, laughing. And Haru feels Makoto stand next to him.

"You look like you're having fun" Makoto speaks. He glances briefly at him before turning his head back. Eyes on Rin. And he hears Makoto chuckle lightly.

Rin continues to move sloppily but more coordinated than before, maybe a bit sexy and cute. When they're eyes meet again, Rin is looking less nervous and more 'into' it. His stage presence more confident.

Holding onto the front of his cop hat with his thumb and index finger tipping it a bit forward, he placed his free on his hip and rolls slowly. His eyes glaze over with heat and his hips roll with the beat of the music blasting loud over their heads. The hand resting on his hip move to grip the duty belt around his waist, unbuckling the object and he tosses it to the opposite direction from him and it lands onto the stage floor soundlessly, the music overriding the 'thunk'.

He sees Rin walk over to the pole, excitement stirring.

His eyes widen as he watches as Rin reach both his arms up and over his head, grabbing the pole behind him tightly with his fingers, watching as his arms flex and move to a more comfortable position. Rin arches his back pushing his chest forward and at the same time pushes his hips back until his backside comes in contact with the pole and Haru can see his crack grinding against it so it slips between his cheeks and he feels even hotter than before. The male slides downs slowly, turning his head to the side and his eyes connect with the audience, lust clouding his eyes and a slight peek of his tongue slips out to lick his already moist lips.

Haru holds in a sigh of relief when Rin pulls away from the pole, his feet shifting underneath him as he tries to control the arousal stirring in his lower stomach. But the relief doesn't last long because Rin is making his way over to the edge of the stage, lifting his arm to tangle his fingers into his hair before lifting his other arm to settle over his neck then sliding down slightly to lift the collar of his shirt and pulling hard so his uniform comes undone fully and the 'V' of his hips are so fucking defined and out for everyone to see and continue to look at. Haru catches a glimpse of a hardened nipple before his uniform covers it again much too soon.

Jealousy rages through him on the thought that so many people are able to witness the male on stage stripping for everyone to see. It's not much different than taking off his clothes in front of his teammates, but it _is_ different when he's doing it in a room full of at least a hundred people watching him with aroused-filled eyes wanting to touch him.

His attention is drawn back when Rin slides both his hands to his hips and his thumbs hook into the waistband of his pants. As he pulls his uniform pants downs, the uniform shirt slips down his arm revealing one smooth shoulder, continuing to slip down the rest of his arm when he slips his pants mid-thigh before stopping. He watches as Rin turns on his heels so his backside is facing the audience, lifting his hips towards them, teasing them. Rin turns his head back with a seductive smirk on his face. His hand sliding down the front of his body to his hips then resting on a cheek, slender fingers tracing circles on the spot.

Haru hears Rei spluttering, and his face down to his neck and the tips of his ears are a deep red and Nagisa trying to calm him down. Makoto though, is unusually quiet beside him, his lips pressed into a right line, eyes wide with a tint of red dusted high on his cheeks. Both his hands clenching and releasing on his sides.

The music stops and Rin hurriedly rushed and let's the audience push money onto him, their hands and arms brushing against the male's legs and ass trying to finally touch him instead of just watching and teases. He watches as Rin quickly strides off the stage, stuffing handfuls of bills into his pockets and the waistband his pants. Adjusting his clothes as he walks into the back room.

Rei, still blushing furiously, pushes his glasses higher on his face and excuses hi self to the bathroom, Nagisa tagging along. Haru wonders when Mikoshiba had left.

"Ah, Makoto-" Haru starts.

"You can go to Rin. I'll wait for Rei and Nagisa to come back and we'll wait for you here." Makoto cuts him off, smiling softly as the music starts up again. He nods and rushes in the direction Rin went.

Taking long and steady strides, Haru lifts an arm, ready to knock but is interrupted by a tall bulky male. Apparently a security guard.

"I'm here to talk to Rin."

"I'm sorry, but there are no guest allowed back here."

Not giving up, Haru replies with, "It will only take a few minutes."

Annoyed now, "Look. Kid. I said no one is allowed back here. So get the fuck out-"

The door opens and Rin walks out, still dressed in his uniform. "Hey, don't worry, he's with me." Waving Haru inside as he glares at the guard.

Rin slams the door shut, locking the door before sighing deeply and leaning against said door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Rin demands, body hunched, looking up with anger-filled eyes, his sharp teeth revealed in his mouth.

"It wasn't my idea. Nagisa heard you would be here and thought it would be fun to come see." Haru sees the other male curse as he finishes. He walks over to him, "Rin." he says, cupping his cheek, making Rin look up at him. He says his name again when he refuses to comply, in a tone much more demanding and he feels the other boy's body soften and let's Haru's hand guide him. "Rin." he says again.

And before both of the boys could say anything more Rin suddenly pushes himself off the door and latches himself Haru and kisses him hard on the mouth. The kiss demanding and not at all gentle as Rin nicks Haru's lower lip with his teeth from biting the soft flesh with too much pressure. Haru winces as Rin sucks the flesh into his mouth.

He's being shifted until Rin settles between his legs, thighs spread wide to make room for the redheaded male. Their kiss is long and wet, saliva trailing down their chins. Feeling Rin grab onto his crotch, he lets out a gasp and Rin takes his chance to push his tongue inside of Haru's warm mouth. His fingers coming up to tangle harshly in Haru's hair and next his face is directly above Haru's, his elbows resting on the cold, hard ground on either sides of his head. Haru pushes his tongue alongside Rin's, tasting his flavour and a hint of iron on his tongue as he sucks the pink flesh into his mouth. The room is mostly silent, besides the almost drowned out music playing on the other side of the door, and the indecent slurping noises their mouths are making as Haru sucks his tongue and the occasional groan that slips out of Rin.

Haru places an arm on the small of Rin's back and intertwines the other into the male's hair, pulling the semi-limp boy closer towards body. Moaning quietly as their hips grind against each other's and he thrusts up to gain more friction on his hardening cock pushing against his zipper. Rin pushes back, moaning quietly before pushing away from Haru, wiping his glistening mouth with the back of his wrist. Haru leans up on his elbows, getting up and pushing Rin out of his way before settling himself onto a nearby chair.

"Come here, Rin."

Rin glares, eyeing Haru. "What are you doing?"

"Continuing what we were doing before,"

Rin walks over, pausing in front in front of him before straddling Haru's thighs, pushing himself closer to him until their crotches are flushed against each other's. Haru leans back a fraction and Rin leans forward. Their mouths find one another's again and they resume kissing and nipping their lips.

Rin extends his arms, bending at the elbows to grip the top of the chair behind Haru, using it as a leverage to create harder pressure for their arousals. He brings himself down onto Haru with a groan, a similar sound leaving the latter's lips and he feels Haru's hands grip his waist, almost to the point where it hurts.

The hands on his waist move, bringing Rin's hips with him and he motions for Rin to start rolling his hips, creating constants pressure for the both of them.

"Oh, fuck," Rin pants, "Fuck. Haru," he continues and Haru can feel Rin's hips start to shake as he undulates more aggressively, "More." Haru hears him choke out.

And instead he does the opposite. Putting more force into his hands, he holds Rin down so his body stills, his hips restrained as he chokes out a loud cry. Rin buries his head into the space between Haru's shoulder and neck, breathing out slowly trying to calm down and still the circular motion his hips are slowly making.

"Haru. Haru. I hate you so much," he says with a harsh bite to Haru's neck, a trickle of blood leaving the wound trailing slowly down to his collar bone and stilling.

Haru winces as he feels the bite, but smirks at the mess he made of Rin. He grabs his ass and whispers for Rin to grab the lube, waiting patiently for the other boy to compose himself before willing him to stand up.

As Rin was about to get off Haru, he hears the music. Already almost finished.

"Haru. We don't have time do that. Ai is about to come back and-"

He's interrupted as Haru stuffs two fingers into mouth, "Then I'll just use my fingers."

Rin wills himself not to choke on his fingers, about to bite onto the digits before Haru states his intentions. So he sucks them in, wrapping his own fingers around Haru's wrist to keep him still and he coats the fingers with spit, the saliva dripping down his arm. He gives the digits one last lick before letting go.

Haru brings both his hands to down to message the male's ass before pulling down his uniform pants with one hand until his crack is revealed and he shoves the wet digits in to to glide over Rin's puckered hole. Haru thrusts up, getting Rin to start moving as he feels his entrance twitch lightly under his fingers. Their pace speeds up as they rut against each other and Haru slowly shoves one finger into the redhead, pulling apart one of his cheeks for easier entrance and he hears his breath speed up. 

Rin pushes back onto the finger, trying get him deeper, rotating and shifting himself on Haru's lap. Pushing his hips back and forth, grinding their clothed erections erratically harder, letting out a choked sob when Haru thrusts up and Rin pushes down. Rin asks for another finger and Haru complies, teasing the rim of Rin's hole squeezing his finger before pushing and breaching his entrance with a second finger.

And the music stops.

Both their actions come to a pause and they look at each it he with wide eyes.

"Haru, we-" and Haru kisses him on the mouth, ravishing him. Suddenly Haru stands, lifting Rin by his ass and fingers still deep within him and Rin lets out a shout of surprise and wraps his legs around Haru's waist. "Idiot! I'm heavy, let me down!"

Haru drops him down onto the couch not too far from the chair, grabbing Rin's knee he pushes the limb towards the male's chest, fingers slipping out and he continues thrusting against his clothed cock. Harder than before now that Haru isn't pinned beneath Rin. The knee underneath his hand helping him gain more leverage.

Rin is a sweaty, blabbering mess underneath him, gasping incomplete sentences and repeating the words: more, harder, faster. And that's what Haru does. He doesn't think it was even possible to go faster, but his mind is clouded with lust and the need to get off. Rin's fingers wrap around his arm with tight fingers and his mouth latches onto Haru's neck, sucking - and Haru knows that's going to bruise - then his teeth scrape against the delicate skin of his neck. And then he's shuddering, his body twitching underneath Haru and his fingers harden on his arm. His teeth sinking into his sink. And that sets Haru off, coming inside his pants, sweat slipping down his face and his eyes are squeezed tightly as he shudders through the intense orgasm that rips through his body.

Light footsteps stop in front of their door and they hear the key lock turn and click and Rin quickly releases Haru, pushing the male off and stands up, grimacing at the feel of of his warm come sticking inside his underwear.

"Ah, Matsuoka-senpai! Your friends from Iwatobi are here!" Nitori shouts happily, noticing Haru still breathing heavily on the couch. "Ah, am I interrupting?"

"No. You're not. Haru was about to go." Rin says as he covers his face with his arm, hiding his blushed face from heat and embarrassment. "Haru. Come on." he says as he waves male over.

He pulls Haru out of the room and into the hall. When his arm is released from Rin's grip, his hand automatically goes to his neck. The area Rin bit massaging the wound gently with nimble fingers.

"You bit me."

Rin turns around, backing him into the wall until Haru feels his back hit the wall. "Does Makoto know you're here?" Rin whispers by his ear.

Haru knows he doesn't just mean in the building. So he reaches up to rest his palm against Rin's warm cheek. "Yes."

Rin is quiet, but he speaks again when the warmth on his cheek disappears, "Is he fine with this?" And the silence that comes after hurts him.

Haru lets out a breathy laugh, "I told you not to worry. He doesn't like me like that,"

The red-haired male quickly wipes away his expression and ducks his head to lick at the wound he inflicted on to the other male, muttering a quiet "I'm sorry," before placing a soft kiss along Haru's jawline. And he pulls away, continuing walking.

Haru follows, pausing a moment as he feels the stickiness of the cooling come in his pants.

"I'll see you later, Haru," Rin says, a small smile appearing on his lips, as they reach the end of the hall. "Tell the others I said 'hey'."

A smile appears on Haru's expression also. One word leaving his lips.

"Yeah."


End file.
